


Here & Beyond That Horizon

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Character Arc, Developing Friendships, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scenes, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: These are a series of Tess Mercer drabbles, all taking place in Season 10.  I’ve written some missing scenes during or around the episodes, (“Abandoned”, “Kent”, and “Beacon”).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 felt extremely rushed to me, leaving missed opportunities for important scenes between the top four in exchange for 8 billion guest star appearances. 
> 
> So these 'Mercy drabbles' are like most fan fiction - a way to correct the original writing and fill in those much needed moments. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Here and Beyond That Horizon**

[ _Her story doesn’t end_.]

* * *

  
  
Tess stared out the window of the Luthor mansion.  
  
She held the horrifying document in her hand - her birth certificate that had a birthdate on it that was not hers. Everything in her life was altered and yet at the same time, not a thing had changed. Not really.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks. For the first time she understood that this mansion - this hideous prison she resided in - was now a part of _her_ legacy. She hadn’t simply been named the sole proprietor of the Luthor dynasty; it was _her_ inheritance.  
  
A deep pain spread throughout her chest. She closed her eyes as the emotions overwhelmed her senses. Once again, her self-worth had been shattered.  
  
Lex hadn’t ever had any faith in her. Even after his betrayal, she still held onto the notion that at the very beginning, he had loved her and trusted her. That he had seen something _special_ in her. Something he truly admired.  
  
Now Tess understood that she could’ve been anyone in the world, so long as she carried a genetic link to him. The trust between her and Lex had merely been a childlike fantasy that she’d made up in order to rationalize his devotion to her. Lex had longed for a sibling, a _brother_ , more specifically, and when there was no longer any hope of Julian or Clark filling that void, she became his last resort. It had never been about her at all. Lex hadn’t valued her loyalty or her intelligence. He had used her to fill the void inside of him.  
  
Truly, she was the bastard half-sister cast aside until there were no other options.  
  
Tess wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and tucked the birth certificate away.  
  
“I am not a Luthor,” she whispered softly to herself.  
  
She felt fierce determination rise up inside her - her reliable Mercer strength kicking in. She would not be defined by this. She would always be _Theresa Anne Mercer_....

  
_To Be Continued!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Waves,_ Elisa.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**There Will Be New Roses**

_[Her story doesn’t end.]_

* * *

"Do you refer to both Jor-El and Jonathan as ‘dad’?”

“What?” Clark replied distractedly, still immersed in his typing up his story.

“I mean … as an adopted child, how did you address Jor-El?”

Clark stopped what he was doing and faced her. “I call Jor-El by his name, and my father’s …. my father.”

She nodded in acknowledgement. His situation was different of course, both his fathers having loved him, but still, she didn’t have a lot of people in whom she could confide. She didn’t particularly want to confide in Clark.

“Tess, you can talk to me,” Clark offered and she exhaled a laugh. “I mean it.”

Her emerald eyes met his blue ones. “Thank you.”

It was her way of ending the discussion, but for once he pushed her a little further.

“You taught me I had a prejudice that I didn’t know existed against Luthor blood. I thought I was incapable of causing the pain that Lex and Lionel were. Then I saw myself as a Luthor and I learned that I wasn’t above them at all. You showed me that. You taught me acceptance. And even though you may do things differently than I would, you’ve always been on my side. Even in moments where you had every right not to be, you were my friend.” You’ve become a far better friend to me than Lex ever was. The best friend I’ve ever had.”

She smiled. “You too.”

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Waves,_ Elisa.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**And The Sun Rises On Her Now**

_[Her story doesn’t end.]_

* * *

 

“I’m sorry—“ she began.

“Don’t…don’t ever apologize for Lionel. For any of this.”

She sank down on the edge of her desk, unable to look at him.

Oliver stepped closer to her. “Hey, look at me.”

She met his gaze reluctantly.

“You are exactly the same person I first met on that island.”

She chuckled sadly. “Evidently I’m not. Though it’s kind of you to say so.”

Oliver cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

“Don’t underestimate me. I know what I’m talking about.”

Then he got that twinkle in his eye he always got when he was about to tease her. “And no matter how much you might like to blame all your mistakes on being a Luthor, I’m afraid you can't weasel out of taking credit for them. Although it's a damn good try!”

She giggled softly, adoring him for finding a way to cheer her up. He was still her hero.

“Damn, you figured out my master plan,” she teased back, playing with him, as always.

“But you should also take credit for your victories.”

Her eyes met his, and he dropped his hand from her face. “I trust you, Mercy.”

She never thought he’d trust her again. She’d needed to hear those words from him for so long. She exhaled, relieved.

Oliver motioned his hand back and forth between them. “This is normally the part where you say it back to me.”

“Is it now?”

"Yes. So chop chop. Times a wastin'."

Oliver's "gimme love" face was priceless.

He brushed a lock of auburn hair behind her ear and just when she thought he'd given up trying to get a compliment out of her, he announced, "I'm not getting any younger!"

  
_The End!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Waves,_ Elisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ask before archiving my stories elsewhere. Thank you!


End file.
